The present invention generally relates to directory-based cache management techniques, and more particularly, to a method for processing commands in a directory-based computer memory management system.
Directory-based cache management techniques typically require that commands to perform operations on the same cached data be executed in the order in which the commands were issued. For example, if a command to write to a cache line is issued before a command to read the same cache line, it is expected that the read returns the data written by the preceding write command.